


Kill The Director

by enlightenight



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger, pahalı kıyafetlerin uymayacağını düşündüğü dandik bir okulda, kendisini <i>ve</i> kolunda yıllardır yazmakta olan ruh eşinin ilk cümlesi saçmalığını kendisine nihayet söyleyecek insanı bulur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The Director

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot'la bayağı eş gitti, diyaloglar falan, ama affedeceğinizi umuyorum. Hafif cheesy, ama kimin umrunda, Community benim at çiftliğim, kafama göre koşturuyorum alskdjalkj şaka bi yana ooc falan olduysam söyleyin.
> 
> Başlıktaki şarkı içinse [buyrun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVssCPuEzbM)!

 

Geniş bir kampüse, büyük binalara ve son derece kalabalık bir nüfusa sahip Greendale'ın  _dersleri geçmenin çocuk oyuncağı olduğu_ artısını bile götüren kocaman bir eksisi vardı: Jeffrey Winger'ın yıllar yılı uğraşıp titizlikle inşa ettiği  _mükemmel_ görüntüsünü bozuyor olması.

Bunun alternatifi daha  _havalı_ bir okula gitmekti, ama tabii o zaman düşeceği durum daha acınası olacaktı: Otuz beş yaşına yakınsamış ve barodan atılmış bir avukat, dersleri geçmek için on sekiz yaşındaki veletlerle  _gerçekten_ yarışıyor. Bu, ve tabii ki  _ders çalışmak zorunda kalması..._ Tuvalet konseptinin bir okula genişletilmiş hali olan Greendale'da okumak bile  _bu_ alternatiften büyük harflerle çok daha iyidi.

Aslına bakarsanız Jeff bu okulun berbatlığının üstüne sinmeye başladığını daha kayıt olduğu saniye hissetmişti, ve şu anda üzerinde olan gelmiş geçmiş bütün moda tanrılarına hakaret olan iğrenç kıyafet de bunun bir göstergesiydi. Normalde  _mükemmel görünmek için hiç uğraşmamış_ izlenimini vermek için ayna karşısında saatler harcarken şimdi karanlıkta dolabını karıştırmış bir ergen gibiydi.

(Bundan çok pişman sayılmazdı, neticede yıllık harç tutarı Jeff'in üç takım elbisesinden daha az olan bir okula Gucci tişörtlerle ve Bally ayakkabılarla gelecek hali yoktu, değil mi?)

(Kendisini toparlaması gerekiyordu, _tanrı aşkına._ )

Saatine baktı, _pahalı bir saat takıyordu çünkü pahalı olmayan bir saati yoktu evet, adamı rahat bırakır mıydınız?,_ ve kolundaki pahalı kapatıcının kordona zarar vermemesini umdu; bileğinde, _"Evet, bana asılma tamam mı?"_ yazan bir _dövmeyle_ gezmekten daha iyidi.

Jeff Winger eğer birisi şu an daha düzgün bir paralel evrene gitmek için bir makine olsaydı, onu kullanmak için sahip olduğu _her şeyi_ satardı.

Ne yazık ki öyle bir makine yoktu, ve Jeff _ruh eşinize söyleyeceğiniz ilk cümleler vücudunuzun bir yerinde asla silinemeyecek bir dövmeyle yazmak zorunda_ evrenindeydi. Her ne kadar kendisinden - ve potansiyel _ruh eşinden,_ o da ne demekse - başka kimsenin göremeyeceği bir yazı olsa da, sorun _kendisinin de_ görmek istememesiydi, o yüzden kapatıcı en mantıklı seçimdi.

Hayır, burada mantığını sorgulatmayacaktı. _Adamı rahat bırakır mıydınız?_

Ve tabii okulun güzel tarafları da yok değildi, yani güzel taraftan kasıt İspanyolca dersindeki sarışın kadındı ve _hayatında her şeyin ters gittiği bir dönemde_ olduğu için kadın bir kere bile yüzüne bakmamıştı.

 

*

 

"İspanyolca dersindeki sarışın hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

Abed Nadir, hızlı konuşan, _kesinlikle terörist olmayan_ ve bir falafel dükkanı işleten bir babanın oğlu olan Abed, kaşlarını hafifçe çattı. "O mu? Onunla kalem istediğimde konuştuk, hakkında çok bir şey bilmiyorum ama-" derin bir nefes, Jeff bu noktada konuşmanın devam etmesini isteyip istemediğinden emin değildi. "İsmi Britta, yirmi sekiz yaşında, doğum günü ekimde..." Aradaki birbirinin üstüne binen hızdaki cümlelerden Jeff'in çıkarabildiği kadarıyla kardeşleri falan vardı. "... ve İspanyolcadan kalacağını düşünüyor-" _Altın değerinde bir bilgi._ "... ve davranışlarının onu soğuk gösterdiğini düşünüyor."

Jeff'in ağzı açıktı. "Vay canına Abed." Genç adamın elini tutup sıktı. "Değerini şimdi anlıyorum." Kafasında bir plan belirmişti.

"Bu birinin bana söylediği en güzel şeydi!" diye seslendi Abed, Jeff binaya doğru hızla ilerlerken.

 

*

 

"Hey, İspanyolca!"

Britta başını kitabından kaldırdı, yüzünde Jeff'in  _şaşırtıcı bir şekilde_ anlayamadığı bir ifadeyle, "Evet," dedi. "Bana asılma, tamam mı?"

Jeff her şeye hazırdı. Kızın onu duymazdan gelmesine, ters bir laf söylemesine, kitabı fırlatmasına ya da _kendisini_ onun üstüne fırlatmasına... _Her şeye._ Bu hariç. Buna kimse hazır olamazdı, çünkü _ruh eşinle -_ o da ne demekse - _Greendale Devlet Koleji'nde tanışmak kadar saçma sapan, akla mantığa sığmaz bir şey olamazdı._

İkisi arasında doksan yıl sürmüş gibi gelen bir sessizliğin ardından Jeff gülümsemeyi, bu hareket bütün yüz kaslarını zorlamasını gerektirse de, başardı. "Aklıma bile gelmemişti - sadece İspanyolca çalışma grubum olduğunu haber vermek istedim."

 _Mükemmel bir plan_ olduğunu, Britta teklifi - birçok şüpheci, ama kolayca atlattığı sorudan sonra olsa da - kabul ettiğinde Jeff _nihayet_ bir şeylerin yoluna girmesine sevindi.

 

*

 

"Grubun kalanı geç kaldı. Sanırım senle ben birbirimizi tanımaya başlayabiliriz."

Britta güldü. "Sabah da fark etmiş olabileceğin üzere insanlarla tanışıp muhabbet etmekte pek iyi değilim."

"Ah, ben de derin konuları severim. Ee, peki olayın nedir?"

"Bu muhabbet değil mi?"

"Peki - olayın nedir ve _tanrı öldü mü_?"

Britta güldüğünde Jeff - _her nedense, teşekkürler tanrı veya tanrılar veya evren -_ bütün verilen ödülleri kazanmış gibi hissetti.

"Olayımın ne olduğunu bilmek mi istiyorsun? Her şeyden önce dürüstlük. Bana doğruyu söylersen senden hoşlanırım."

Jeff burada _kontratlarımız bunu gerektiriyor_ gibi bir cümleyle onu kesmeyi düşündüyse de kadın başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır. _Ruh eşi_ olmamız, seni direkt seveceğim anlamına gelmiyor."

"Ama benden hemen nefret de etmeyeceksin? En azından bir yemek yiyip birbirimizi _gerçekten_ tanımaya çalışabiliriz."

"Yemek."

"Evet! Mesela benim bu ruh eşi konseptiyle ilgili merak ettiğim çok fazla şey var - öncelikli endişem bu _dövmelerden_ kurtulup kurtulamayacağımız."

"Şanslıyım ki benimki görülebilen bir yerde değil."

Bir erkek olmak ve hormonlara sahip olmak bu durumlarda onu yarı yolda bırakabiliyordu, ama Britta belli ki buna o kadar alışıktı ki, son derece rahat bir şekilde devam etti: "Görmeyi çok isterdin, değil mi?" Onun cevabını beklemedi. "Ne yazık ki bunun için gözümde biraz daha iyi bir noktaya çıkman gerekiyor. İspanyolca mı? O _hoş geldiniz_ telaffuzuyla mı? Çakacak olabilirim, ama _ben_ bile daha iyiyim."

 _İşte bu beklenmedikti._ "Cezam nedir?"

"Sanırım yemek olayını _uzunca_ bir süre unutman gerekecek."

Yüzündeki muzır ifadeyi gördüğünde Jeff, _nihayet,_ ruh eşinin ne demek olduğunu anladı.

 

_(Çok gerekliydi sayın evren, tanrı veya tanrılar... Çok gerekliydi.)_


End file.
